This invention relates to treating disease states characterized by abnormal cell mitosis.
Cell mitosis is a multi-step process that includes cell division and replication (Alberts, B. et al. In The Cell, pp. 652-661 (1989); Stryer, E. Biochemistry (1988)). Mitosis is characterized by the intracellular movement and segregation of organelles, including mitotic spindles and chromosomes. Organelle movement and segregation are facilitated by the polymerization of the cell protein tubulin. Microtubules are formed from xcex1 and xcex2 tubulin polymerization and the hydrolysis of guanosine triptosphate (GTP). Microtubule formation is important for cell mitosis, cell locomotion, and the movement of highly specialized cell structures such as cilia and flagella.
Microtubules are extremely labile structures that are sensitive to a variety of chemically unrelated anti-mitotic drugs. For example, colchicine and nocadazole are anti-mitotic drugs that bind tubulin and inhibit tubulin polymerization (Stryer, E. Biochemistry (1988)). When used alone or in combination with other therapeutic drugs, colchicine may be used to treat cancer (WO-9303729-A, published Mar. 4, 1993; J03240726-A, published Oct. 28, 1991), alter neuromuscular function, change blood pressure, increase sensitivity to compounds affecting sympathetic neuron function, depress respiration, and relieve gout (Physician""s Desk Reference, Vol. 47, p. 1487, (1993)).
Estradiol and estradiol metabolites such as 2-methoxyestradiol have been reported to inhibit cell division (Seegers, J. C. et al. J. Steroid Biochem. 32, 797-809 (1989); Lottering, M-L. et al. Cancer Res. 52, 5926-5923 (1992); Spicer, L. J. and Hammond, J. M. Mol. and Cell. Endo. 64, 119-126 (1989); Rao, P. N. and Engelberg, J. Exp. Cell Res. 48, 71-81 (1967)). However, the activity is variable and depends on a number of in vitro conditions. For example, estradiol inhibits cell division and tubulin polymerization in some in vitro settings (Spicer, L. J. and Hammond, J. M. Mol. and Cell. Endo. 64, 119-126 (1989); Ravindra, R., J. Indian Sci. 64(c) (1983)), but not in others (Lottering, M-L. et al. Cancer Res. 52, 5926-5923 (1992); Ravindra, R., J. Indian Sci. 64(c) (1983)). Estradiol metabolites such as 2-methoxyestradiol will inhibit cell division in selected in vitro settings depending on whether the cell culture additive phenol red is present and to what extent cells have been exposed to estrogen. (Seegers, J. C. et al. Joint NCI-IST Symposium. Biology and Therapy of Breast Cancer. Sep. 25-Sep. 27, 1989, Genoa, Italy, Abstract A58).
Numerous diseases are characterized by abnormal cell mitosis. For example, uncontrolled cell mitosis is a hallmark of cancer. In addition, cell mitosis is important for the normal development of the embryo, formation of the corpus luteum, wound healing, inflammatory and immune responses, angiogenesis and angiogenesis related diseases.
I have discovered that certain compounds within the scope of the general formulae set forth below in the claims are useful for treating mammalian diseases characterized by undesired cell mitosis. Without wishing to bind myself to any particular theory, such compounds generally inhibit microtubule formation and tubulin polymerization and/or depolymerization. Compounds within the general formulae having said inhibiting activity are preferred. Preferred compositions may also exhibit a change (increase or decrease) in estrogen receptor binding, improved absorbtion, transport (e.g. through blood-brain barrier and cellular membranes), biological stability, or decreased toxicity. I have also discovered certain compounds useful in the method., as described by the general formulae of the claims.
A mammalian disease characterized by undesirable cell mitosis, as defined herein, includes but is not limited to excessive or abnormal stimulation of endothelial cells (e.g., atherosclerosis), solid tumors and tumor metastasis, benign tumors, for example, hemangiomas, acoustic neuromas, neurofibromas, trachomas, and pyogenic granulomas, vascular malfunctions, abnormal wound healing, inflammatory and immune disorders, Bechet""s disease, gout or gouty arthritis, abnormal angiogenesis accompanying: rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, diabetic retinopathy, and other ocular angiogenic diseases such as retinopathy of prematurity (retrolental fibroplasic), macular degeneration, corneal graft rejection, neovascular glaucoma and Osler Weber syndrome. Other undesired angiogenesis involves normal processes including ovulation and implantation of a blastula. Accordingly, the compositions described above can be used to block ovulation and implantation of a blastula or to block menstruation (induce amenorrhea).
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof.